


Space Change

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction.net E/O Challenge: Space; No spoilers. Even in school, Dean Winchester was a heartbreaker.</p><p>Rated "T" for teenage fantasy situations. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Wynefred. Thanks for the inspiration!

The teacher frowned. Dean Winchester was daydreaming again. Staring into space as if nothing in class interested him...

Dean stared at the space between Angela Clooney's breasts. Those pert, firm peaks... he dreamed about her luscious lips but mostly about her breasts. Soon he would make his move...

Angela twitched in her seat and blushed. She could feel someone staring at her breasts. She looked. It was Dean Winchester... Hmm... This had possibilities.

"Could you possibly enlighten us, Dean, on the highest mountain in the United States?"

"Mount Angela..." slipped out.

The class tittered.

Angela looked at Dean and smiled.


End file.
